The Love of an Outcast
by InuNeesan
Summary: Faye just started at a new high school when she meets Spike Spiegel. He can make things go from bad to worse or just the opposite and go from good to better. He turns her life up side down maybe even in a good way!FayeSpike fanfic. FINISHED!
1. Chp 1 Selfish, egotistical, bitch

The Love of an out cast

by InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop or any of the characters....Darn...

Faye ringed her hands as she was led down the hall by the principle. She had never gone to a real school, being home schooled and all, so as you can imagine she felt as if she wanted to turn and jump out a window.

"This is it..." The large tubby man known as "Principle Williams" told, her stopping in front of a room with the numbers 143 printed on it.

With those words said he opened the door. "Mr.Black..." The principle said.

"Yes, What is it?" She heard a harsh voice reply.

"Could I have a moment of your time?"

She heard a muffled grunt of annoyance then some chuckles from the class.

"Behave!" Mr.Black's voice almost said in a yell, making everyone suddenly stop.

Mr.Black then came out into the hall way and shut the door. "Um, Mr.Black we have a new student, this is Ms.Faye Valentine." The princliple said pulling Faye in front of him.

"Charmed..." Said Mr.Black smiling making his whole apearace change from a stuffy old teacher to a what seemed like a remotely nice guy.

"Ms.Valentine may I introduce your teacher, Mr. Jet Black. He will tell you all about your other teachers and I'm sure he will give you a shaperone to show you around the school." With those words said the principle raced off down the hall.

Mr. Black led her into the classroom and stood her at the front. Many of the boys found her one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen and were already drooling over her. In fact every one of them would have if it had not been for the exception of one in the back. Spike Speigal sat at the back looking at his hands not interested in "the new kid" enough to even look up.

"This is Ms. Faye Valentine, I'm sure you will all give her as much respect as you show everyone else." He heard Mr.Black (other wise called Jet by Spike and only Spike) say.

"I shall chose a shaperone to guide her around the school until she becomes familiar to the campus...Hmmm......Let me see...." Jet anounced.

All the boys in the room crossed their fingures hoping to be chosen.

"Hmm... How 'bout Spike?" Spike looked up immediatly to find the whole classroom staring at him. "Spike, wave your hand." Spike groaned while sticking his hand in the air. "Spike this is Faye..." Jet said presenting the most gorgeous girl he had ever layed his eyes apon in front of him.

He gazed into her eyes thinking they were the most amazing emerald color he'd ever seen.

"Hi..." She said sticking her hand out to him. He just looked down at it with an arched eye brow, "This will be a great way for you two socialize." Faye pulled back her hand after a few minutes. "As you can see he not exactly the social butterfly..."

"Come on already I don't have all day..." Spike complained as Faye tried to sketched a map of the school despite her poor artistic skills.

"Shut up..." Faye mumbled to herself making Spike stop in his tracks.

"What was that?" Spike said through his teeth.

"I said shut up." Faye answered squarly.

"Ooooh you are so lucky you are new!" Spike threatend.

"I'm so scared..." Faye shot back rolling her eyes.

"Damnit what the hell is your problem?! You know you don't seem to be very danty! " Spike angrily said as they went outside behind the building.

He took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it. He expected her to say 'Ugh how can you smoke? That's disgusting but to his surprise she wrenched one out of the package, took his lighter, and lit it.

"You smoke?" Spike said, nearly choking on his cancer stick.

She nodded after letting out a puff.

"I've never seen a girl your age smoke before..." Spike anounced.

"That's nice, you must not get out much then huh?" She hissed at him then threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"You crazy!?" Spike said picking up the ashen paper toob off the ground. "I've made that mistake before and the teachers found it. I've never seen the principle so mad." He took out a baggy that had to have a hundred cancer sticks in it.

"Whatever..." Faye snapped.

After Spike met Faye for the first time he already had a pretty good idea of what she was like.

"She a selfish, egotistical, bitch!" Spike yelled at Jet. After Spike was kicked out of his house by his parents Jet had decided to take him in, which kinda explains why they're so chummy.

"So you like her then..."

"Where in the hell would you get an idea like that!"

"You always fall for girls like that..."

"Name one!"

"Julia!"

"That's different!"

"Yep, you're totally infatuated!" Jet said before taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Shut up!" Spike argued back.

"Of course I don't blame you, she a hottie and seems like a hell of a fire cracker." Jet commented

Spike smirked. "You know I could get you fired for sayin' somethin' like that..."

"Hey, I'm just saying," Jet put his hands up in defence, "plus, you wouldn't do that, if it weren't for me you'd have no one to buy that stylish apparel for you." Jet said in a mocking tone looking at Spike's blue suit and yellow shirt.

Spike didn't answer. He just took a puff of his cigerette and stared strait ahead. '_I don't like her! If anything I hate her! She's a bitch! Sure she's got a great body, shiney hair, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever-holy shit what the hell am I saying!'_

"Hey, look..." Spike's thoughts were interupted by Jet's voice sounding strangely serious. Spike looked up to find himself face-to-face with Vicious.

"Hello Spike." Vicious said in his icey voice.

"Come on, Vicious, please, lets go..." Spike heard a womans whisper.

His eyes widened. Julia's head poked around Vicious's body. Vicious's grim face turned into a grin. He took Julia in his arms and kissed her gentley keeping his cold eyes on Spike the whole time.

"Get out of here!" Came Jet's voice.

"Oh, hi Mr.Black..." Said Vicious as if he was oblivious to the fact Jet was standing right there!

"Oh, don't play innocent wise ass! You only came here to to torture Spike and make his life a living hell!" Jet spat.

"Mr.Black, that language, and those false accusations!" He gasped, pretending to be the victim "what would the school board say!"

Jet gritted his teeth. "Grrrrrrrrr....You know what damn the school board! I'm tired and of you making a jackass out of Spike! Stop bringing her around here to make Spike angry! It'll land you into the hospitle someday when his patients finally runs out!" Jet was breathing hard and he was flushed with anger. With that, Vicious frowned, took Julia by the hand, and led her away.

"Damnit, What a jerk!" Jet said watching Vicious and Julia disapear around the corner.

Jet turned his gaze to Spike.

"Go on ahead and get some sleep..." Jet urged. Spike nodded, to angry and sad to say anything.

Spike went into the house, layed on the couch, and fell asleep...

* * *

Darn, for some reason it won't let me indent, sorry if that annoys you, it sure bothers the heck out of me!Please review this is my first fanfic! Sorry I didn't write very much and also I'm sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in a hurry. The next one will be better! 


	2. Chp 2 Who's Julia?

The Love of an out cast

by InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop or any of the characters....Darn...

Thanx to everyone for the reviews it's very much appreciated!

Chapter 2.

Spike's eyes slid open slowly, recalling everything that happened the previous night.

"So how'd you sleep?" Spike's attention was turned towards Jet who was sitting on a chair smoking.

"Fine..." Spike answered, a little cranky.

"What'd ya dream?"

"There was a monkey on a unycycle and-"

"That's enough information for me..." Jet interupted.

Spike smirked as he got up and grabed a towel for the shower. The truth was he had a dream about Julia. He was laying next to her sleeping form, just letting out heavy sighs of relief. It was so relaxing to be near her again, to feel her bare body against his own. Before he could catch his breath he relized he was standing up watching Julia and Vicious kissing, Vicious looking at him with the same stare as last night. He felt hands on his back that made his spine tingle. He turned around to find two emerald eyes gazing into his brown ones. He had started to leaned in and just as their lips brushed against each others he woke up.

He started the shower, the cool water rushing down his thin back making his hair stand on end. "Faye...Why Faye?" Spike whispered trying to piece together his "messed up" dream. "Spike, two minutes!" Spike heard Jets voice, it took him a moment to process these words, but when he he did:

"SHIT!"

He had been running from Faye all day. Every time she would go into a hall he would make for the nearest exit. He was searching for some homework he had randomly shoved in his locker the other day when he was startled by a familiar voice.

"You've been avoiding me..." It was Faye, and from her tone, as cocky as ever. He let out a breath then slammed his locker shut.

"What the hell do you want, Faye?" Spike said, kicking himself for sounding so vain.

"Well, you're my guide remember?" Faye answered, trying to sound as much of a bitch as possible.

"I don't recall..." Spike said, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, but if I get lost and don't make it to class it'll be your head, Speigel." Faye said as she walked the wrong way, hoping he would notice.

Spike rolled his eyes, "You're such a damn drama queen!" He yanked her arm in the right direction to her next class.

"Yes, but you love it!" She said in a funny tone of voice that made him shudder in discust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike said coming to a hault in the middle of the hall way.

"Oh, come now, Spikey, you know you want me." Faye answered back in a seductive tone.

"Oh no! You've figured me out! Ya right! The only way I'd ever want you is if you stuck a blonde wig on your head and called yourself Julia!" He shuved her toward her classroom with great force that made her fall to the ground. "There's your classroom, Ms.Valentine, it's been a pleasure!" Spike shouted. Now all of the 5 other people in the hall were staring at them.. She blinked dumbly for a few seconds as she watched Spike go around the corner.

"Who-who's Julia?..." Faye managed to get out.

After a lot of digging and asking around she found out that Spike was living with Jet. Sadly, that was the only good information she could find, everyone else just called him a "sorry loser" and walked away with scowls on their faces, apparently, he didn't have many friends.

When school was over she walked into Mr.Black's classroom hoping for a few answers...

"Hi, Mr.Back..." Faye squeaked, wanting to sound like the shy new girl still.

"Hello Faye, please, after class it's just Jet, I hate that whole _Mr_ crap..."

"Oh, okay, no problem...Jet." Faye said looking down on the floor. It was alittle weird to call him Jet.

"And drop this inocent, shyness, Spike told me what a 'selfish, egotistical, bitch' you were." Jet said putting on a sly grin.

Faye's face flushed with anger and surprise. Partly because of what Spike had said and partly because she had never heard a teacher swear before. "That bastard!" Faye yelled, slamming her fist on Jet's desk. "Damnit Spike, you little jerk, wait till I get my hands on you!" She said, letting her fist fall on the desk again, making his things rattle.

"Now, now, hold on just a second there, before you get all worked up, you must of came in here to say or ask me something, now out with it." Jet said trying to calm her down.

"Alright, I just have one question before I go ring the idiot's neck..." Faye calmly stated while Jet nodded his head up and down in approvement, "Who is Julia?"

Jet's eyes darkened. He looked around then shut the door, he then reached in his desk and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "She was the love of his life... It was the first time I had actually seen him happy. He went where ever she did and he did anything for her. Sadly, it was never the other way around..."

He inhaled deeply and dumped his ashes in a trash can. To Faye's surprise he took out an air freshener and sprayed the can. "She cheated on him with that jackass Vicious, then dumped the poor sap. He sometimes goes to where we live and forces Spike to watch as they make-out. I can usually get him to leave but sometmes I just have to drag Spike out of there before he snaps."

They both about jumped out of their seats when they heard a knock at the door. "Mr.Black?" They heard the principle's voice.

"Uh, hold on a second!" Jet said in a panicy voice. He crushed his cancer stick on the side of the trash can and threw it in. He grabed the air freshener and sprayed the can, next he sprayed himself and to Faye's displeasure he sprayed her. He took out a mint and popped it in his mouth.

"Uh, come in!" Jet almost shouted. The principle opened the door and peeked his pungy face in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a student with you."

"Yes uh," Jet's eyes darted around for a second, "and that is why you shouldn't smoke! Well it was a pleasure speaking to you Ms.Valentine!" Jet said in a jolly voice, reaching over and shaking her hand furiously.

"Yes, Mr.Black, your lecture on 'why not to smoke' was very enlightening." She said back not sounding obvious at all.

She left the room with a smile but as soon as she began to walk a frown formed on her lips. _'Why do you still linger in the past Spike? Just let her go, do not chase what is not within your grasp...Man I sound like a fucking greeting card!!!' _

Spike sat in the school parking lot. He noticed Faye's mess of a car still sitting where it had all day. He hated her car, you might as well have a skateboard with a box tied to it! After a while he spotted the vixen walking out of the backdoors. He smirked as he leaned against her car.

She was frowning as she saw him, "What the hell are you doing here?" Faye hissed, she obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"Love you too..." Spike spat back while smirking.

"Oh, just as long as I remind you of Julia?!" Faye shouted suddenly.

Spike's smirk faded and he looked at the ground. Faye couldn't help but feel regret for what she said.

"I'm sorry Spike, I shouldn't use your heart against you... You loved her and she still broke your heart." Faye whispered taking a few steps toward him, wanting to comfort him. She noticed Spike looking up at her with a pure look of hatred on his face.

"Who told you about Julia?" Spike said in an almost whisper.

"It was Mr-" She stopped and look up at the sky with a smile on her face, "it was Jet..." She still hadn't gotten used to calling him Jet.

Spike gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his hands. "Grrrrrr-JET!" Spike's reaction made her smile fade. "He'll pay!" Spike yelled angrily taking afew stomps toward the school before Faye grabed his arm and yanked him back in front of her.

"What's the big deal?!" Faye shouted at him. She had a strange look in her eyes that made him want to look away, but that something was also the thing that wouldn't let his gaze go anywhere else. "Is it such a problem for me to worry?"

"No, it's a problem when you start to pry into my life!"

"I wasn't prying, I was just searching for some answers... I'm not Julia, Spike, I wouldn't do that to you...or anyone for that matter." Faye said, still grasping his shoulder. "Why can't you be my friend? I'm _not_ Julia!" She had a sad look in her eyes.

"You see, Faye, that's the problem, you're not..." He shook lose from her hold on him and climbed in his car. "You're nothing like her." And he drove off.

Spike sat in the fast food parking-lot stuffing his face full of hamburgers.

"Hello, Spikey..." He heard Vicious's whisper of a voice. He cringed with anger. He truely hated him. He was the one person he wanted to kill himself, rather than just wishing he were dead.

"What?" That was all Spike could get out. His mind was filled to the top with insults and he didn't know exactly what to say first.

"That 'Faye' girl is quite the vixen...And so beautiful, those eyes."

"What the hell do you mean? What about Julia?" Spike wringed his hands trying not to smack him right there.

"Oh, I'm done toying with her, she's not the prettiest girl in school anymore... Don't you agree? She hasn't been since that 'Faye' girl came here..." Vicious smirked and cracked his knuckles.

A flare of anger made him jump to his feet suddenly. To his surprise it wasn't just because Vicious had said that he had been playing with Julia but also the fact that he had the nerve to say that he wanted Faye. He had already let him have one thing of his, he wasn't about to let him have another, not Faye, never Faye. Then it occured to him that he just said Faye was _his_. He heard someone say "Someone call the cops!" and that snapped him back to reality. He saw that he was punching something with all his might. He looked down to see Vicious with his arms crossed over his face, his head down.

As soon as the two heard someone say it again they looked up. Spike scrambled to his feet and was about to run when he stopped and looked Vicious who had a bloody lip.

"Damn you... And stay the hell away from Faye!" He took off. He didn't mean to say that, sure the whole "Damn you" part he meant to say, but nothing after that, and that made him wonder...

Hi everyone, I'm soooo sorry for not updating, my computer broke, and for some reason this site won't except my account anymore! A big thanx to inuneesan for letting me use her account! Once again, I'm sorry, and I'll try not to let it happen again! Next chapter will be about Faye and Spike exploring their feelings for one another!Hmmmm.....maybe things will heat up. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see! I promise to update faster this time! Damn computer!


	3. Chp 3 Sugar, Spice, and what the FUCK is...

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way.... DARN!

Once again, I'm sorry that my computer broke, and thanx again to inuneesan!

Oh, and thanks to all reviewers! I'm trying to take all the advice you dish out!

Saturday - 6:30 - Faye's house

Faye sat on the edge of her bed, wondering about Spike... What he said was troubling her... Why would he want her to be someone who hurt him? It didn't make sense to her!

"Damnit, what's that stupid lunkhead doin' to me?" Faye said aloud, when suddenly the phone rang.

She let it ring a couple of times, hoping her room-mate would pick it up. Faye sighed, annoyed by her room-mate's lack of understanding when Faye had told her: _'Stay the hell out of my room! I don't want to be bothered! Anyone calls, tell them to drop dead!'_

"Hello?" Faye said in a not-to-welcoming-tone.

"Hi, Faye?" She heard Spike's voice.

"Spike?!" Faye almost yelled.

"Well, I guess it is you, how's it goin', shrew?" Her eye brow twitched at him calling her a shrew.

"Nothing's goin' on... What the hell do you mean by 'shrew'?" Faye said, trying to make her voice seem calm, but despite her best efforts, it wasn't working.

"Nothing... Listen, Faye, I thought about what you said, and I think you're right... The last thing I need right now is someone who reminds me of Julia."

Faye stopped. Her anger slowly ceased. _'So, he wants to be my friend? No, there had to be some sort of catch. Right?'_

"Hello, Faye? Are you there?" Spike interupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry... You kinda caught me off guard there.. Wait. You wanna be friends?" Faye couldn't believe it.

"I...I don't know. I was just sayin' you were right about not being around people who remind me of her. That's all." Spike whispered, trying to his best not to sound as harsh as he wanted to be.

"Oh... Well... Wait a second, how the HELL did you get my phone number?" Faye yelled suddenly, trying to break the awkward moment the two were having.

"Well, shrew, it a little invention called the phone book... You should try it sometime, it's VERY advanced!" Spike mocked.

"I know what a fucking telephone book is!" Faye hissed.

The both had snapped. Now they were about to let eachother have it! Spike was about to comment when Faye's room-mate, Ed, walked in (without knocking I might add).

"FAYE-FAYE!" She cried. "Why does Faye-Faye look so mad?" Ed said, cocking her head.

"I told you to stay out of my room, Ed!" Faye yelled into the reciever.

"OW, who's Ed? Stop screaming in my ear!" Spike yelled back.

"Who is that, Faye-Faye?" Ed chirped happily as she snatched up her dog, Ein.

"Look, I gotta go, meet me in five minutes at the school!" Spike said, then slammed down the reciever.

Spike look up at Jet who was sitting in a chair across from him with the phone book in his hands.

"Damn, it sounds crazy over there! Girls shouting, dogs barking! Sheesh, I could hear it over here!" Jet smirked as he said it.

"I know, that shrew woman is fucking crazy!" Spike spat.

"You gonna go meet her?"

"Yeah, I'd better..." Spike said, rubbing the back of his head.

Saturday - 7:00 - School

Luckily, Faye managed to hear the part about meeting her in five minutes, so, after wacking Ed a couple of times she got into her "Cracker-Jack-Car" as Spike called it now, without her knowing he was insulting her beloved car, and drove to school.

She parked, got out and saw Spike leaning up against the bathroom door.

"Alright, Spike, it's 7:00 on a saturday and I'm at school, there better be a good reason why..." Faye said in her cocky voice. She wasn't _really_ mad, she just wanted to sound pissed.

"Come here, Faye, stop being a bitch." Spike said, coming closer to her.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" said Faye, putting her hands in front of her and backing away.

Spike had thought about his feelings for Faye for a long time. He wasn't even sure if he could even call it "feelings". So, he had decided that the "feelings" he was having was just sexual and it was better to get it out of his system.

"Shut up." He commanded while forcing her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. At first she struggled trying to pry herself from him, but soon relaxed and settled into the kiss.

He grabed the girls' bathroom door handle and pulled. The next thing they both knew they were in the girls bathroom. It was dump but that made no difference to them, they were too busy focusing on eachother's movements.

He pushed her against a stall that was smeared with stuff that did not look to pleasant. While he continued kissing her-breaking it once in a while to breathe- she eyed the discolored "substances" thats lingered right by her head.

"EW! What the FUCK is that?!" Faye yelled, making the bathroom echo, pushing Spike away and trying to make distance between her and the stall.

"Damnit!" Spike yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?" Spike snapped.

"Did you see that stuff?! NOT EXACTLY A TURN ON!" Faye screamed right back at him.

Spike stopped. Relief seemed to wash all over him. He walked out of the bathroom with Faye right behind him. He lit a cigerette and looked up at the sky, it was starting to rain. "Maybe it's best nothing happened..." Spike breathed.

"What do you mean _nothing happened_?!" Faye said angrily.

Spike just smiled up at the sky, not his usual smirk, it was a true smile.

"Hello?" Faye said while getting in front of his face. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Spike looked into Faye's eyes at that moment, making her stop abruptly. She stopped trying to get his attention and stood by his side, looking up at the sky, both of them wincing every time a rain drop hit their faces.

"Nothing _really_ did happen, Faye. Nothing really happened because _really truely_ started." Spike said. His cigerette bobbing up and down with every word.

"Okay, Spike, whatever you say... And Spike..."

"Yeah?" Spike said, glancing over at Faye.

"I'm glad we stopped too..."

His heart smiled. He was both glad and relieved it hadn't gone as far as it could have. He didn't want Faye to be a girl he just thought about sexually. He didn't know it then, but even if he had, he never would have admitted it.

Author's note:

So, what'd ya think? I thought I'd make this one with a little spice but of course I'm just getting started so they _couldn't_ already have something happen. I did give them a "moment"! I like this chapter because it shows just what's to come with their realationship but not too much! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update soon!


	4. Chp 4 Bruises of the Past and Present

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way.... DARN!

Once again, I'm sorry that my computer broke, and thanx again to inuneesan!

Oh, and thanks to all reviewers! I'm trying to take all the advice you dish out!

Shaded-Emerald-Eyes I LOVE your story The Will To Win, it's one of my favorites!

* * *

Well, Sunday went by fast, alittle too fast in Spike's opinion, and it was once again time to go to school...

Faye sighed as she walked on the sidewalk towards the school. You see, her car had stalled two blocks away, she always knew that car was good for nothing.

Suddenly, a car pulled to the side of the road a couple steps in front of her. It was a very nice car, the kind that would make even the richest person in school envious, it was a lamberghini.

As she walked past the car the window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" She heard a man's voice say. She turned to see Vicious's cold eyes glaring up at her through the window on the driver's side.

"No." She answered bluntly then turned to walk. She knew he was the one who tore Spike and Julia apart, she wasn't that niave. She despised him for taking Julia from Spike, for causing him so much pain, but for some strange reason, she felt a flicker of gratitude towards him for doing so.

"Come on, just get it... We need to talk." Vicious said in his most sincere voice.

"I don't even know you! All I really know about you is that you're an asswhole!" Faye said, that one was for Spike.

"Ow, my pride..." Vicious smirked, holding his hand to his heart, "Now get in. We need to talk about Spike."

Vicious had gotten out of the car and was standing on the side-walk behind Faye. His words made her stop.

"What about Spike?" Faye suspiciously eyed the the tall, lanky, man who stood only a few steps behind her.

"Well, don't you want to hear my side of the story?"

"Not really, no..." Faye spat bitterly. She was pissed off already about her car, the last thing she needed was this jack-ass to make her late.

Vicious frowned. Julia wasn't this hard to get when he first went after her. "Just get in the car, you wouldn't want to be late? Would you?" Vicious pointed to his watch.

Faye glaced down at her own watch. "Damn..." Only five minutes till school started. She could make it in a car if she left now, but never on foot.

Vicious smiled as he opened the door and watched as Faye sat in the passenger's side.

* * *

During the car ride no matter what Vicious said he could not get Faye to answer him, not even show that she was listening.

He angrily pulled over to the side of the road just inside the parking lot to the school.

"What the hell?! Why are you stopping?" Faye turned to Vicious.

"Shut up." Vicious said, suddenly forcing himself upon her.

He pushed her arms down by using the weight of his body while using his hands to try to lift her shirt and bra up to expose her breasts.

"Get off me!" She cried.

"I told you to shut up!" Vicious yelled, smacking her.

Faye stopped altogether when he smacked her. She was trying to absorb the stinging feeling that was coming to her right cheek.

"OH FUCK NO! YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME!" Faye screamed as loud as she could as Vicious continued to grope her. She got one arm free and began punching the lower half of his cheek, which was as far as her hand could reach.

"Bitch!" Vicious yelled.

Spike was, luckily for Faye, late for class. As he drove by he heard a faint scream coming form the car he recognized as Vicious's.

He pulled over right away, thinking only one thing: _'Julia! Damnit, what's he doin' to her?!' _

He hopped out of his own car and stood over to look into the shiney black lamberghini.

As he looked in the car window he saw, to his horror, Vicious on top of Faye. Her shirt was lifted up and Vicious was kneeding her exposed breasts.

Even more fury rose up in Spike at that moment as he flung the car door open.

Faye and Vicious looked up in surprise. "You fucking bastard! Get off her!" Spike yanked Vicious out of the car and let his fist smash into Vicious's nose.

As the newly wounded Vicious lay on the ground, cluching his nose, Faye smoothed down her shirt and stood next to Spike.

"I could of taken him..." Faye huffed, turning from Spike.

Spike jumped back in shock. "You ungrateful shrew!" Spike yelled.

"Hey! I was about to make my move when you came along! I had him right where I wanted him!" Turned to Spike with her hands balled up in fists.

"It seemed like the other way around to me..." Spike clenched and unclenched his own fists.

"Shut up!" Faye screamed.

"Damn, you can't even get along now..." Vicious laughed, still sprawled on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" Both Faye and Spike yelled at the same time. They both gave that wise-ass a good kick then turned back to one another.

"I bet you couldn't have even taken him even if you tried!" Spike spat.

"Really?" Faye's voice quieted down.

"Yes really!" Spike said with his voice still loud as ever.

Faye punched Spike with everything she had, he landed on the ground with a thud. People were starting to gather around them.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Spike shouted as loudly as he could. He charged and tackled Faye by rapping his arms around her waist.

"OH!" The crowd of people cheered them on.

Faye kicked Spike in the balls at that moment, making him roll off her in pain.

Vicious at that point had left the scene.

Loud shouts of "DUDE!" and "OH!" could be heard coming from the group of people.

He gritted his teeth, then out of complete anger he turned back to Faye, who still layed next to him, and puched her in the mouth, busting her lip open.

"Bastard!" Faye screamed. For a while more they rolled on the gorund, hitting each other every chance they got.

"Ms.Valentine! Mr.Spiegal!" The two people on the ground heard the pricipal's voice. They both stopped rolling. Faye had her fist raised, ready to hit Spike. Spike had a handful of Faye's hair in his hand and was pulling it, making Faye tilt her head to the side. Both looked up at the angry principal.

"Shit..." Spike cursed.

* * *

"Never in my fifteen years of teaching have I ever seen two people fight so brutaly!" Principal Williams yelled at the two people who sat in front of his desk.

Faye rolled her eyes while holding an ice pack to her bruised head.

"Further more, weren't the two of you supposed to be friends?!" The tubby man continued.

"That's a misconception! I mean, who could ever be friends with that stupid lunkhead?!" Faye turned her deadly gaze toward the black and blue face of Spike.

"Shut up, shrew!" Spike hissed back.

"Mr.Spiegal! Ms. Valentine! PLEASE!" Principal William leaned over his desk. The two of them huffed and turned from the other. "Now.... Now leave and I'll call you in when I get the ideal punishment for you..."

With that Faye and Spike stood up and headed for the door. "Ladies first..." Spike said opening the door for the badly beaten Faye.

"Thank you..." She eyed him suspiciously. As soon as she was in the doorway Spike gave her butt a good kick, making her yelp. The principal just shook his head in disgust as he watched the two.

Before Faye could retort in anyway both Spike and Faye got grabbed by the collars of their shirts and were being dragged away.

"I can't leave you two alone for a second..." They heard Jet's voice. "I do and this is what I get..."

"Let go!" Spike said, struggling to get away from Jet's iron grasp. Faye, on the other hand, just let him drag her away_ 'No use in fighting...'_ Faye thought to herself.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell you two were thinking but honestly I don't care!" Jet lectured.

"Well, if this stupid girl didn't get herself into trouble and would show alittle apreciation towards her savior none of this would have ever happened..." Spike murmered, staring straight ahead out of the car windshield.

"Oh, okay, lay all the blame on me..." Faye's eyes went from the window to Spike's mossy. green, hair.

"I don't care who the hell started it!" Jet sighed after he said that. "I'm just worried what Principal Williams is gonna do to ya."

"Who cares?" Spike mumbled.

"Who cares? Spike! _I_ care! If I get kicked out of school my life is over! I will have no place to go! Oh, but you, Spike, you will! You have Jet!" Faye leaned closer to Spike, her eyes gleaming.

There was a long silence in the car.

"What do you mean? You have a family... Right?" Jet question, looking through the rearview mirror. Faye looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

Spike turned around, his mismatched brown eyes looking into her emerald ones. "You don't have a family..." Spike ddin't pose it as a question. It was more of a statement. Faye nodded.

"Well, what happened to them?" Jet asked.

Faye was silent for a moment. "They were killed in an acciendent." Faye stopped. Tears starting to well in her eyes. "Can I tell you something?" Faye asked.

Both Jet and Spike nodded.

"I don't remember them. In fact, I don't even remember myself. All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed... Anything before that just draws a huge blank." Faye stopped for a second. "The people there told me I was in the acciedent that killed my parents... I was the only one who survived... "

"I'm sorry about your parents, Faye." Jet said in a serious voice

Faye shook her head. "I don't cry for my parents. I don't remember them... I can't be sad for them because I never truely knew them... I have no memory of them, me, or anything that happened before the crash." Faye looked away from Spike's eyes. "I was homeschooled in a convent for years until recently I decide to go to real highschool..."

Spike looked over the vixen with a whole new prespective on her. She wasn't the same selfish, egotistical, bitch he had first met. At that moment she looked smaller, like a scared child.

"Anyway! Let's go get a burger! I'm starved!" Faye said, smiling suddenly and patting her stomach.

Jet and Spike looked at each other, then shrugged.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey every one! I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update, school was a big pain in my ass. Well, I thought I'd take this chapter to explain alittle about Faye's past. I also thought this would be a good one to let Faye and Spike get all of their frustration out. I'll update soon!


	5. Chp 5 Good or Bad

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

Oh, and thanks to all reviewers! I'm getting more and more! WOW! thanx!

* * *

Faye and Spike's punishment didn't seem too bad to other people but to them it was a living hell...

Their punishment was that they must have an in school suspension... Oh sure that doesn't _sound _that bad but the problem was they would have to spend every moment of it with each other until they worked their problems out. This would last for a month.

"You know I could be at home right now if it wasn't for you and that damn Williams" Spike said, lighting his cigerette. Both Faye and Spike were waiting outside the office.

"Don't blame this all on me! If you weren't such a show off we would never have been in this mess! Stupid lunkhead..." Faye lit her own cancer stick.

"I thought we already had this conversation" Spike was just about ready to deck her.

"You don't understand, Spike" Faye looked down at her feet.

"What _don't_ I understand" Spike said then took a drag on his cigerette. "I think all the information I needed to understand the situation was right in front of me."

"You don't get it, Spike, you just don't get it" Faye glared up at his brown eyes. "I wanted to hurt him for what he was doing to me! I wanted to kick _his_ ass, not yours."

Her emerald eyes widened when Spike pulled Faye into his arms. Both dropped their cigerettes at that moment. "Faye..." He whispered. That was all he said. He thought that if he said anymore it would come out all wrong.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. It was a mixture of cigerettes and spice. It gave her a feeling inside that she couldn't quite describe. Almost like something was inside her stomach, fluttering around, yet so much more.

Suddenly Spike released her by pushing her away. "Wait" He exclaimed. "What do mean 'I wanted to kick _his_ ass, not _yours_'? You didn't kick my ass! If anything I kicked yours"

Yep, he ruined it...

"Oh sure! Maybe in your deepest dreams could you ever kick my ass" Faye fought back.

"You bitch..." Spike whispered.

"Can't you two make up you minds" Jet's voice came from behind Faye. "From sorta-friends to almost-lovers to complete enemies! Sheesh! You've only known each other for a like a week"

Faye turned to look at Jet and Spike sent a glare his way.

"Williams is over here, he's waiting for you..." Jet led the way to a classroom.

* * *

Faye and Spike glanced around the dimly-lighted room, taking in the atmosphere of it

"Like the room?" Williams asked. "Good, it's where you'll be spending every day during school for the next month or so..."

"Who else is gonna be in here" Spike asked. He was used to these kinds of punishments, but usually there would be a couple more students in the room with him.

"No one..." Williams answered. "It'll be you and Ms.Valentine here. Sure a teacher will pop his or her head in here every once and while but besides that you're on your own."

"Me and him _alone_" Faye turned and stared at Williams. "No offence, Prinicipal Williams, but are you crazy"

"I must be..." Williams answered, rubbing his bald head. "You'll have Mr.Black to thank. It was his idea."

Both Faye and Spike looked at Jet, pure hatred burning in their eyes. "Hey! Don't look at me that way! I just thought you two needed a little push." Jet smiled with his eyes closed very tightly.

"I'd say this is more like a shove than a little push" Spike argued.

"What kind of push? One to the brink of insanity" Faye hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jet sighed. "Come on Bob, let's leave these two alone." Jet stopped in the doorway as Williams (who Jet just called by his first name, Bob) past him. "Behave" It sounded just as it had when Faye had first met Jet. (see chapter 1)

After the two adults left the room Faye and Spike sat in silence.

"So..." Spike sighed, then turned in his chair to face Faye who was seated four seats away. "You know, you don't seem like you were raised in a convent..."

"Well... I had a life outside of the convent... I only went to school there and stayed in a room. I wasn't training to be like them." Faye laid her head on her arms.

"Any boyfriends?" Spike smirked.

"One..." She cringed.

"Was he your first?"

"Will you just shut up, Spike!" Faye bolted up and glared at Spike.

"Oh!" Spike said. "You're still a virgin..." Spike laughed.

"I am not!" Faye yelled.

"Then why are you so damn touchy about the topic?" Spike yelled back.

A look of hurt appeared in her eyes. She turned away, trying to hide it. "I'm not a virgin, Spike... The guy who was my first..." She trailed off.

"What was his name?" Spike asked.

"Whitney..."

"He has a girls name?" Spike chuckled. He looked over at Faye to see if she had found any amusement in this... Unfortunately, she didn't.

He cleared his throat. "Do you still love him?" Spike continued when she did not.

"He'd dead, Spike." Faye's voice rose.

"That wasn't my question. My question was: DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?" He raised his voice as well.

"Yes." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Spike felt jelousy go up his spine. "What happened? How'd he die?"

"There was a fire... No body was found, just the remains of a body... He was the only one who could've been in there. Witnesses say they saw him enter the house but never leave." Faye's voice began to tremble.

Spike sat, speachless. "Your life seriously sucks..." That was all Spike could say. He didn't know what else to. He wasn't exactly good at these types of things.

"I know." Was all Faye said back.

* * *

It was later that night. Faye was sleeping, trying to forget that morning's conversation.

It seemed like where ever she went they always had to bring that up... It always started like this:

"So are you still a virgin"

Her answer would of course be"No."

"Who was your first"

"My boyfriend..."

"What's his name"

"Whitney..."

"Are you still together"

"No..."

"Why not"

This where she would start getting annoyed. "He's dead..."

Then of course they had to ask her how...

She knew she didn't HAVE to answer these questions, but she did anyway.

No matter where she was they would always question her on this.

She woke to hear some light taps at her window. She glanced at her clock. It was 12:07 AM.

She growned then went to her window and opened it.The next thing she knew a pebble hit her square in the forhead. "What the hell" Faye shouted, her voice echoed.

She heard a light laugh from below ( her apartment is on the second floor) so she looked down to see her friend/foe, Spike.

"Thought you could use alittle cheering up" Spike lifted up a pack of beer. He had seen her leave that day. She had looked as if she had just lost her best friend so he had decided that there was no better way to forget your trouble if you drowned them in beer.

She hestitated for a second... "Come on up..." She sighed.

_'This can only end badly...'_ Faye thought to herself

* * *

Spike listened and watched in amazement as Faye babbled on and on and as she chugged down 5 beers. Her words began more and more slurred with each gulp she took while Spike sat sipping on the same beer for an hour. The last thing

"You know, Spikey, I'm sorry 'bout everything I've d-done to you... It- No ,no, I was wrong and I'm sawy..." She let out a giggle. She stopped suddenly and looked Spike deep in his eyes. "You know, Spikey, you have the prettiest eyes I think I've ever seen..." She closed one eye and looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking hard about some thing.

"No, no, there was Whitney" Spike's heart dropped when Faye said this. "I love Whitney. Whitney's dead! Hehe! He had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I love Whitney. I love you, Spike..."

Spike's eyes widened. "I uh..." Spike couldn't get anymore words out. Faye had straddled him and was moving in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch Faye passed out. Her head rested on Spike's left shoulder. Spike wrapped her arms around her curvy body. He closed his eyes and it felt as if he was in a trance. He breathed in her smell of ciggerettes and vanilla. In a matter of seconds he was asleep.

That morning was a rude awakening. He awoke to find a pair of amber eyes staring down at him. "HELLLLLOOO" The little girl (_'or is it boy?'_ thought Spike) chirped.

"I am ED! Who are you" Ed slithered up to him with Ein in her arms.

"I'm Spike..." Spike mumbled.

"Oh! You're Spike person! The one Faye-Faye was talking about in her sleep!" Ed spread her arms out and began going around pertending she was an airplane.

Spike looked to his left to see a slumbering Faye, still resting on his shoulder. Suddenly her eyes slowly slid open. Spike thought she was so beautiful in the morning. He thought that, that is, until she made a hidieous face and bolted up, hold her head.

"Ugh.. What the hell happened last night?" Moaned Faye.

"Faye-Faye and Spike-person had FUUUNNN!" Ed ran in circles as she teased her roommate.

Faye's eyes widened. "Did we?" Faye turned to Spike.

Spike smirked. He could've had so much fun with this but decided not to make her morning even worse. "No..."

"Really?" Faye sighed, relieved.

He didn't know if he should tell her about what she said and did. "Nope! Nothin' happened..." Spike thought it'd be best not to bring that up.

* * *

All that day Faye felt uneasy. Everything that had happened that night was just a blur to her but there was one thing she could remember. It was when she told Spike she loved him. She was VERY grateful for Spike for not mentioing anything that had happened. She was grateful because she was afraid of what her words would bring in to their relationship. She wasn't entirely sure if whatever would happen be good or bad.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update. I guess I really don't have a good excuse except for I was too damn lazy to type anything.

Well... Gotta go! I'll start the next chapter now! LATER!


	6. Chp 6 'Cause bad guys have lives too

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

OH! THANX TO ALL REVIEWERS! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!

Chapter 6: 'Cause bad guys have Lives too

* * *

Vicious, after getting his beating from Spike, decided once and for all he wanted to make Faye Valentine his. Now, he didn't want her just because she was beautiful, he wanted her because he knew Spike did too.

Vicious sat up in his bed. He looked at the naked form of Julia that slept at his side. He didn't know what it was that made him want everything that Spike had. That made him want things that were not his to own.

Julia's even breathing calmed his thoughts. He didn't love her. He could never love her. He just wanted her, just as long as Spike did. He flinched. He didn't realize till now what a brilliant taste the torturing of Spike had. Vicious loved the feeling he got when he knew he was making Spike miserable. It discusted him. He disctusted himself for being so heartless. In some sense it was adictive. No matter how hard he tried the craving kept coming back. It was like a haunting nightmare that returned again and again to make his life seem animated in such a way he could barely understand it himself.

Julia's eyes suddenly fluttered open. When her eyes came into focus she smiled at Vicious. She stood up, showing off the curves of her body, threw her arms around his neck, and rested her cheek on his firm chest. "I love you..." She whispered.

"Love you too..." Vicious whispered back.

Things seemed so right in Julia's eyes but in reality their relationship was crumbling right before her.

After breakfast Vicious told Julia he was going out. She just nodded as she looked out the window, smoking a cigerette, wraped in a white sheet.

Vicious drove his fancey car around and around. He did this when he wanted time to think. He thought about plenty of things. Things like what he would do that day, things at school, and certain things that were happening in the political world. He wasn't terrorizing Spike or thinking up ways to ruin his life 24/7. Bad guys have lives too...

You know...Vicious didn't really consider himslef a "bad guy". I mean it's not like he woke up one day and realized: "Gee, you know, if this was a story I'd be the bad guy!" Think about it... Are there any bad guys who really stop and think about it? Who will realize they're the villian? No... Most likely not... Look back in history, did any of those people who killed millions ever stop and think it through? No. They made up dumb excuses for taking another human being's life. No one ever has the right to take another person's life.

Vicious remembered the days of his child hood. Sure, those days weren't exactly heaven but he still wished he could go back to stop himself from making any dumb decisions. He wished he could go back and stop himself from meeting Spike Speigal. Spike was the one thing that brought out the worst in him.

* * *

Vicious was driving by an alley way when all of the sudden he came upon Spike who was walking home from Faye's. A sleek smirk played on Vicious's lips as he pulled over. He turned off the engine and and casually stepped out of the car into the alley

"Hello, Spike..." Vicious said in a low hiss.

"Come for another beating?" Spike tried to smile at his own cocky comment but found he couldn't. He couldn't because just the presence of this guy made his skin crawl.

"How's Faye? She getting lonely?" Vicious counter-acted.

"You shut up!" Spike yelled.

"I took your girl last time and I'll take your new girl too..."

"HEY! You stay away- Wait! Faye's not my girl!" Spike looked at his feet. The moments of the other night replayed in his mind.

"Oh... So you have no feelings toward Ms.Valentine?" Vicious smiled incredulously.

Spike grunted, not knowing if there was a right and wrong answer to that one.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I got friendly with her?"

Spike swollowed hard. He'd rather die than see Faye in his arms like he had to see Julia. "You can't!" Spike shouted.

"So you do like her then? You're over Julia?" The question went over and over in his head.

_'Am I over Julia?'_ Spike thought. The answer was, of course, no. He couldn't imagine not being in love with her.

"Are you?" Vicious persisted.

"Wait... If you got friendly with Faye?" Spike stopped. "What about Julia?"

"Oh, I'm done with her. I want a new toy." Vicious grinned.

That was it. Spike had had it again. He swung at Vicious. Vicious, with grace, grabed Spike's hand and pinned it behind his back.

"That Faye... Mmm... I would like a taste of her..." Vicious whispered in Spike's ear.

Spike growled. He struggled for a moment but stopped after he soon realized it was no use.

"You touch her you die..." Spike whispered through his gritted teeth.

"Well, Spike it doesn't look like you're in any position to make any threats..." Vicious twisted Spike's arm even more, making him yell out in pain.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Vicious looked over his shoulder to see Faye with her arms loaded up with groceries. He also noticed a strange looking kid hiding behind her.

"Well... Hello there Faye." Vicious smiled.

"Faye?" Spike tried to look but the strain on his arm forced him to look straight forward.

"Ed... Take these to the apartment. I'll be back soon." Faye handed the bags over to Ed, then focused her attention on Vicious and Spike.

"Let him go..." Faye said.

"What will you give me?" Vicious smirked.

"I can take him! I'm perfectly fine!" Spike shouted. He was imbaressed that Faye had to come at that very moment. The one that made him look like he was weak.

"Nothing..." Faye kept the same calm tone. "I'll give you nothing. Just let him go."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." Vicious spat back.

"Faye! You said you could take him just take him down!" Spike urdged.

Faye hesitated. She didn't want to have to resort to violence. She put her hand in a fist and took a step forward in there direction but stopped when Vicious pulled a gun out from his coat pocket.

Vicious's mind raced. He didn't know what he was doing. He told himself to put the gun down and walk away but that part of him, the part that had a taste for danger, nudged him forward.

Vicious hit Spike in the head with the gun and forced him on the ground. He released his arm and started kicking Spike in the side. Then Vicious pinned Spike to the ground.

"STOP!" Faye screamed. "What do you want?"

"You..." Vicious answered.

"Yeah right..." Spike whispered. Sure, he was hurt but he _had_ to make at least _one_ more sarcastic remark.

"Okay...Okay... Just let him go..." Faye breathed.

"What!" Spike yelled, trying to turn around but was forced back into the position he was before.

Vicious eyed Faye suspiciously. It was too easy. WAY too easy.

Vicious kicked Spike in the stomach one more time, making him gasp for breath. "Come over here..." Vicious waved her over toward his car using the hand that held the gun.

As Faye walked over Vicious rolled Spike over to the side, out of the way. When Faye approached he slid a hand around her waste. She put her hand behind his head as they inched forward, getting ready to kiss. Spike's blood boiled with fury.

Suddenly Faye used the hand she had behind Vicious's head to ram it into the side of his car. Vicious fellto the ground, outcold.

"He'll be out for a while..." Faye smirked as she helped Spike up. "Come on...Lets go back to my house...AGAIN..."

Spike groaned in agony as he and Faye slowly made their way to her apartment.

* * *

"OW!" Spike yelled as Faye roughly put a frozen steak to Spike's bruised head.

"Oh YEAH! Look at me I'm Spike! I can take Vicious, Faye! I'm such a bad-ass!" Faye said in a weird voice, trying to sound like Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I never said that! Tell me, did I ever say anything like that?" Spike said in his defence.

"No, but your stubborness and idiocy spells it out all the time." Faye shot right back at him. "God! You never should have tried to fight him...He really messed you up bad.." Faye continued with almost a chuckle.

"OW! Damnit, Faye, could you be at least _a little_ gentle!" Spike whined when Faye began pressing a wet cloth to his bruised side.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, okay?" Faye began massage his neck. He let out a moan.

"That feels sooo damn good!" Spike let his body relax.

"Well... I mean...Vicious _really_ kicked your ass back there. It's the least I could do" Faye blushed to herself. All she had to do was touch the lunkhead and she'd be like a little school girl! She thought she was starting to loose it.

"Whatever..." Spike whispered. He wasn't even listening.

Faye grinned evily. "I mean, _I _could kick your ass!" Spike still said nothing so she continued. "You're such a weakling compared to Vicious!"

"Mmm Hmm..." Spike grunted with his eyes closed.

"Well then, maybe I should just be his girlfriend... He _is_ sooo much stronger than you! He's cute too and-"

Spike caught her hand suddenly, making her trail off._ That_ Spike heard. He turned to face her. Their faces were a centimeter apart. The phone started to ring but neither one heard it...They were too focused on each other's eyes.

Their lips barely touched each other's when in came Ed, jumping up and down and screaming. "Telephone, telephone for Spike-person! It's JET! Someone named jet-jet-jet-jet!" Ed raced around the room with her arms spread. "I'm a jet vooooooom!"

They had jolted away right when Ed had opened the door. "You can use the cordless in the kitchen... IT'll be a bit more private in there..." Faye eyed Ed.

As soon as Spike left the room Faye pounced on Ed and pinned her to the ground. "Do you realize what you have done!" Faye yelled with a really annoyed look on her face.

* * *

Vicious had woken up and drove himselk home. He rubbed his forehead as he entered his home. Julia sat on the couch, watching T.V.

"Where have you been?" Julia asked without looking up. "It's been a long..." She stopped when she saw Vicious's head. "Oh my God!" Julia stood up and rushed over to him.

"I got in a fight...That's all.." Vicious protested.

"Was it with...Spike?" Julia whispered. "You know I hate it when you two fight."

"No...It was someone you don't know who gave me this bump..." Vicious said bitterly.

"Here. Lemme put some ice on it." Julia said, reachng into the freezer.

"No. No. I'm fine!" Vicious continued to protest.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked.

"Yeah..." Vicious rubbed the throbbing knot located in the middle of his forehead.

"Good...I wanted to take us to the movies tonight...You up for it?" Julia had fixed herslef up for it. He could tell. She was wearing a nice outfit, perfume, and makeup.

"Yeah. I'll go." Vicious remarked. He felt bad about all this so he decided to make her happy.

"Great! I'll be right back and we'll go!" Julia head toward their room.

Vicious could have stayed there all night and thought up a way to get back at them. A way to get Faye away from Spike. But no. He was going to the movies that evening with his girlfriend. Why? 'Cause bad guys have lives too...

* * *

Author's Note:

HEY! What up people? Sorry this took so DAMN long to write but I had a MAJOR case of writers block! Seriously! I sat in this chair for an hour and NOTHIN! I"m sorry! Well... I already know what I'm putting in the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long as this one did! Buh-bye!


	7. Chp 7 A dance? Fuck that Shit!

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! This is my first fanfic ever so I'm VERY excited about the feedback I've been getting.

Chapter 7: A dance? Fuck that shit!

* * *

Faye sat on her couch in her living room, holding a sign she had ripped down at school. Her eye brow twitched. "Go to the school dance. Friday at 7:00pm to 11:00pm..." Faye read aloud. She thought of a certain green-haired lunkhead in a tux standing in her doorway. She laughed to herself. 

"Is Faye-Faye going to the dance?" Ed appeared behind her shoulder.

"No...Me? Ed, be real!" Faye said with almost a sad tone.

"Why not? I bet Spike-Person would take you!" Ed teased.

"He's not the kind who would dance!" Faye pushed Ed out of the way as she made her way to her room. "Besides... I wouldn't go to the dance with that lunkhead even if he did asked me!" Faye lied.

* * *

"Faye...Will you go to the dance with me?" Spike looked in the mirror. "God! What the hell am I thinking?" Spike rubbed his forehead. 

"A dance?" Jet suddenly came in Spike's room. "You've never gone to a dance before..."

"What the hell, Jet! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Spike yelled.

Jet smirked. "What? Are you embarrassed I caught you practicing the pick up lines you're gonna try on Faye in the mirror?" Jet laughed.

Spike huffed as Jet walked out of his room cackling.

* * *

Well... It was Tuesday and the dance was Friday so Spike decided to take his time to gather his courage and ask Faye to the dance. 

He calmly walked over to his locker where Faye stood, waiting for him. "Hey..." Faye looked at him as he fought to open his locker.

"Hey..." Spike replied. _'Hey, Faye, You hear there's gonna be a dance right? Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me... That's perfect now turn and ask!' _Spike yelled at himself inside his head.

Spike turned and opened his mouth but quickly shut it when they heard a voice. "Hey there, Faye!" It was Andy. Andy was the captain of the football team which was kinda strange considering he was tall and lanky... Sorta like Spike...

"Hi, Andy..." Faye rolled her eyes.

Andy took off his cowboy hat. "Little lady, I was wondering if you'd do me the honors of going to the dance with me this Friday." Faye's eyes darted towards Spike and met his brown ones.

Faye hesitated. "Um...I...Uh..." Faye tried to speak.

"Hey! No hurry! You can tell me whenever you make up your mind!" Andy said, grabbing her hand and leaning inward. "I'd wait my whole life for you." Andy whispered in her ear. He dropped her hand and strutted toward his fellow football players.

Faye stood, frozen in place, with her cheeks bright red. Spike rolled up his sleeves and grumbled something about him being a stupid, damn, cowboy.

"Well...Lets go to class!" Faye suddenly snapped back in reality.

"Wait!" Spike pinned her arm to his locker. "You're not _really_ thinking of going with him are you!" Spike's eyes blazed with jealousy.

Faye, being the mean, cold-hearted vixen she was decided to have fun with this. Of course she didn't want to go with Andy but she couldn't let Spike know that. This would make him scramble and not waste any time in asking her. "So what if I am!" Faye shot back. "He's a nice guy! Not to mention cute too!"

"What!" Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well... I gotta get to class! Later!" Faye walked off, slinking her hips from side to side, hoping for Spike to look at her ass.

_'Damn!'_ Spike mentaly kicked himself. He stared at her ass until she turned the corner then walked to his _own_ class.

* * *

During lunch Faye and Spike ate in silence. Spike coulnd't get over it. _'What the hell does she see in that idiot!'_ Spike thought to himself. 

Faye had studied Andy in one of the classes they had together and she realized something. He looks almost exactly like Spike! After thinking about it, they were the same height, had the same shape of the hair, same face, and the worst part was they had same cocky additude! The only differences she could find was Andy was a cowboy with friends and Spike was a city slicker with no friends to show except her, oh and their hair and eye color were different also.

"Why him?" Faye thoughts were suddenly interupted by Spike. Right away she knew who he was talking about.

"Well... Andy's cute. He's nice. And, well-"

"Nice! You think he's nice? That ass couldn't be nice to someone if his life depended on it!" Spike said loudly.

Suddenly Spike felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Andy. "So, I'm an ass, am I?" Andy crossed his arms. Spike could see he was holding a rose, most likely for Faye.

"Yeah...You are." Spike stood up to match Andy's height.

"Boy, you're lucky I never fight in the presence of a lady. 'Specially one like Miz Valentine, here." He bent down and handed Faye the rose.

Spike's fists clenched and unclenched. "Why you..." Spike whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'll see you later Miz Valentine..." With that Andy planted a kiss on Faye's rosy lips. Faye's eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were red. He was a great kisser.

Spike lunged at Andy who dodged the attack with ease then walked away with a look of triumph on his face.

Faye had rested her chin on the palm of her hand and was staring at her food with hazy eyes.

Spike sat down next to her. He looked at Faye's eyes and decided to snap her back into reality. He slapped her in the back of the head. She shot a firey look at Spike.

"Just what the hell was that for!" Faye said raising her hand to strike him back.

"Well... I was snapping you back from Andy land or where ever the fuck you went to inside your head!" Spike stood up with his tray and left, too discusted for words.

Faye looked down at the table. She hadn't been in 'Andy land'. No, she acted that way because she had imagined Spike had kissed her. That he was the one that had kissed her with so much passion. There was a problem now. Now that she had showed that she liked the kiss Andy had given her she _had_ to go with him.

_'Besides...I don't think Spike will ask me anyway. Not anymore.'_ Faye thought.

Spike lit his ciggerette. He was standing in a corner outside of school. This was just great. He had lost his chance to ask Faye to the dance. He wasn't even sure if he would have gottrn the courage to ask her anyway. What ate away at his the most was that it was bad enough Faye was going with him, but witht that fucking cowboy? He couldn't believe it. What she saw in that lanky, puffy-haired, self-centered, jerk he didn't know.

* * *

**FRIDAY THE DAY OF THE DANCE!**

Well, Spike and Faye didn't speak to each other after that...What was there to say? Neither one could think of anything brilliant they could say that would make the situation any better, so, they decided it'd be best not to say anything at all.

Spike began to hear that Faye _had_ excepted Andy's invitation to the dance. At first he was broken up about it but then he made the decision that getting angry would be better. All he would talk about to Jet was how dumb Faye and Andy were. Jet would be talking about what they would have for dinner and suddenly, out of no where, Spike would mention something about Faye.

"So... Are you gonna go to the dance?" Jet finally summoned up enough courage to ask.

"A dance? Fuck that shit!" Spike crossed his arms. "Besides...That damn cowboy and his 'date' will be there..." Spike added, rolling his eyes.

"Damnit, Spike!" Jet smacked Spike in the back of the head.

"JET! What the hell was that for!" Spike got up from where he was sitting on the couch and faced Jet.

"Will you snap out of it!" Jet yelled. "Everyone is tired of hearing you whine about Faye and Andy!" Spike's angered expression faded.

"But she-" Spike tried to explain but was cut off by Jet.

"Spike, I know how you feel about Faye!" Spike's eyes widened. "Well... Are you gonna sit here and mope about it while Andy takes the one thing in your life that keeps it from sucking, or, are you gonna get up off of your ass and get her back!" Jet spat, panting.

Spike's eyes remained wide. He was so lost. Deep down he knew how he felt about Faye but it had never been voiced before, and now that it was it had struck him like a knife in the back. It was unexpectedand painful all at once. Some how, though, he felt something inside him find peace. Like he had just told a secret that had been building up inside him for years. He felt...Complete.

"Well?" Jet waited for an answer.

"I'll be back, I have to get ready...I have to go to a dance tonight." Jet smirked as Spike made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

Faye looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wore a black dress that floated down to her toes. She wore black open-toed highheels. Also her hair was up in a messy bun, with a fake, cheap, diamond necklace that rested on her neck. 

She was startled when she heard a knock at her front door. She let out another sigh as she turned the knob. She opened the door to a smiling Andy. He wore a hideous white tux with a black tie.

"Hey there, angel..." Andy grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

They rushed down stairs and toward a sidewalk where a horse stood. "Madame..." Andy said, showing her that he wanted her to mount the horse.

Faye's eyebrow twitched "Haha...Very funny...Where's the car?" Faye laughed.

"A car? Why would I need a car when I have my ol' horse here?" Andy said grabbing Faye by the waist and boosting her up and onto the horse's back.

"Because horses were for the cowboys back in the western days and for people in movies..." Faye said, batting her eyelashes, trying to sound nice.

"Little lady...I _am_ a cowboy..." Andy Smirked as he mounted and sat in front of Faye.

He took of, Faye's dress flailing in the wind. She bobbed up and down uncomfortably on the horse, clinging to Andy's waist for dear life.

* * *

Faye and Andy entered the dance and went straight to Andy's little group of jock and preppy friends. Faye let her eyes wonder, searching for any trace of Spike as Andy and his friends joked about all the nerds and outcasts that sat all alone. 

Suddenly, Andy gripped Faye's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Their eyes met as they steped to the slow beat of the music. She imagined Andy was Spike. She had to admit, they _did_ look a lot alike.

They both leaned in and were about to kiss when Faye felt a tap on her back. Faye jolted away and looked at who it was that tapped her. It was Spike.

"May I cut in?" Spike smirked.

Right away, Faye let go of Andy and put her arms around Spike. Andy blinked dumbly and wathed as Spikea dnFaye began dancing. He was about to protest when he felt a arm slither around his waist and turned to find his ex girlfriend hanging on him. He decided that Faye wasn't worth it so he let it go.

Faye stared into Spike's brown eyes, her heart thundering in her chest. He looked sooo hot that night. He wore a regular black tux with a black tie. To her surprise, he didn't look as goofy as she thought he would...

At that moment, Spike leaned in and crushed his lips into hers. They stopped dancing, Faye stood with her eyes wide. Soon her body relaxed and she settled into the kiss. She was wrong...She shouldn't have imagined Andy was Spike when they kissed earlier...Spike was a _much_ better kisser than Andy. This kiss was passionate and made her heart skip a beat. Never in her life had she ever been kissed like this.

"Come on...Let's go back to my place..." Faye whispered in his ear as soon as they broke the kiss. Spike's eyes widened. He smiled as he and Faye rushed off the dance floor. He guided her to his car and they got in.

As soon as they got in they kissed again. Spike slammed his foot into the gas as soon as they, once again, broke the kiss. (Ed was staying with Jet for the night...Faye was planning on getting home late anywayso she had Ed stay with Jet so Ed couldn't do anything that would mess up the house...)

Faye dragged Spike up to her apartment. They turned the corner that led to the entrance of her apartment when they both stopped. There was someone sitting in front of her door. He had his head down, but Spike could see he had blonde hairl. Faye had a shocked look on her face. Almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Whitney...?" Faye breathed. Spike looked at her in confusion. The man liftedhis head and looked up at them with grey eyes.

"Hello...Sleeping beauty..." The man replied with a smile on his handsome face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! Doesn't that just annoy the shit out of you! Sooooo close... What will happen? Cues dramatic music

HAHAHA! I'm sooo evil! I'm already working on the next chapter! I'll update soon! I bet you all are just hanging on the edgeyour seats right aboutnow!


	8. Chp 8 Whitney? The dead Guy?

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

HAHA! I love all the reviews I got for that last one! God, that was hilarious to see you all squirm! Keep in mind this is still a Spike/Faye Fanfic so DON'T FREAK OUT! lol This is just another bump in the road for them! hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**WARNING: This is a _major_ fluff! If you don't like that sort of thing well...THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD!**

Chapter 8: Whitney? The dead Guy!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Whitney...?" Faye breathed. Spike looked at her in confusion. The man lifted his blonde head and looked up at them with grey eyes.

"Hello...Sleeping beauty..." The man replied with a smile on his handsome face.

* * *

Immediatly, Faye released Spike and ran to Whitney, wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him. Spike stood, dumbstruck.

"Hey, wait a second!" Spike said, jealousy rising up and down his spine. He ripped Faye out of the stranger's grasp. "Faye's mine!" He said suddenly, standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Whitney glared at Spike.

"You heard me!" Spike balled up a fist, ready to defend himself.

"Wait, wait! Hold on just one second!" Faye got in between Spike and Whitney. She looked up at Spike, straight in his eyes. "Since when have I _ever_ been yours?"

Spike stopped. "Faye...Didn't you take me here to sleep with me?" Spike grabbed her wrist.

Whitney grasped her other wrist and pulled her so her gaze went from Spike to Whitney. "Did you?" Whitney questioned.

Faye hesitated. Then she made a decision that would define every moment that happens in later events. "God! All men think alike! Get your mind out of the gutter, Spike! I came here strictly to discuss what our realationship -if you can even call it that- was turning into!" Faye lied.

This was no ordanary lie. This was about the biggest lie she had ever told in her entire life. She _had_ brought Spike there to sleep with him. She had every intention on having sex with Spike that night, but she was scared. She was afraid that if she would admit to it Whitney, the man she had loved and lost, would be gone out of her life forever, _again_.

Spike felt his heart shatter. He stared at Faye for a second then turned and left, not stopping when Faye called after him.

Faye bit her bottom lip. She felt Whitney's eyes on her. She turned back to him with a scowl on her face.

"Where the hell have you been! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Faye crossed her arms.

Whitney rubbed the back of his head and smiled. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Spike slammed the door as soon as he got into the house. Ed and Jet sat at the table eating dinner. Spike took off his jacket and undid his tie.

"How'd it go?" Jet asked.

Spike growled. "Well...We went back to her place..."

"You did?" Jet stood up with a smile on his face. "I told you! Didn't I tell you?" Jet laughed.

"Yep...Everything was perfect...We were kissing, holding each other..." Spike's frown deepened.

"Then what!" Jet urdged him on.

"Then we turned the corner and her dead boyfriend was on her door step!" Spike yelled.

"There was a dead body on her door step? What a way to kill the mood!" Jet exclaimed.

"No! There was no dead body on her door step!" Spike threw his shirt at Jet. "Her boyfriend, who was supposed to be dead, was waiting for her!"

Jet sat back down. "Whitney?" Ed gasped. "The looooove of Faye-Faye's life!" Ed continued in a dramatic voice.

Spike looked at her for the first time since he walked in the door. "Yes...Whitney..." He winced when he said the name. He sat down on the couch.

Jet looked confused. "Whitney? The dead guy!" Jet sratched his head.

"YES! WHITNEY!" Spike yelled. Both Ed and Jet jumped.

Jet got up and sat next to Spike. "You know what's weird, though?" Spike almost said in a whisper.

"What?" Jet took out a carton of ciggerettes.

"He called her _'Sleeping Beauty'_..." The moments replayed in Spike's mind.

"I wonder why he'd call her that..." Jet pondered as he got out his lighter.

"ED KNOWS!" Ed cried, jumping up from the table and running around and around the couch where the two men sat.

Spike looked at her. He stuck out his arm just as Ed was coming around again. He caught her by the collar and wrenched her on the couch in between Spike and Jet.

"Tell me everything you know about him!" Spike yelled. He wanted to know what he was up against. "Starting with why he calls her sleeping beauty!"

"Wellllll..." Ed began.

* * *

"Don't you see? I had to leave!" Whitney tried to explain. A vase came hurdling towards him, missing him by nearly an inch, smashing into the wall.

Faye had tears in her eyes as she threw everything in sight at her long, lost, love. "You are _such_ a bastard! Do know what a hell you put me through?" Faye yelled.

Whitney had just got done explaining what had happened. He had left because of money issues...

FLASHBACK

"Why did you leave?" Faye sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead..."

"I had too..." Whitney stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Why? There had to be a good reason!" Faye looked into Whitney's grey eyes, as if she could look into them and know.

"Faye...I left because...Because behind it all...The flowers, the candies, the dinners...I was in debt." Faye's eye brow twitched with annoyance.

"You left because you were in debt?" Faye pushed Whitney away.

"Yes..." He closed his eyes.

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Faye screamed as loudly as she could.

Whitney's eyes shot open. He put his hands up in defence. "Hey, hey, wait! I mean this was really _bad_ debt! They were really going to reposses everything I owned!" Whitney's voice dropped down to a whisper. "But even then...It wouldn't have been enough to pay everything off.."

Faye put on a look of forgiveness and pity, making Whitney smile. "THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULL SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!" Whitney's smile quickly faded.

"It's true!" Whitney tried to defend his words.

"Oh! I don't doubt that!" Faye gritted her teeth. "What's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard _was _that you would leave the woman who loved you more than anything in the world! You could have taken me with you or at least told me!" Faye fought back. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

(So...That's how we got to where we are now.)

END OF FLASHBACK

After a while Faye got tired and fell to her knees, crying. Whitney rushed to her side. "Faye...No matter what happened or what's going to happen...You'll always be my sleeping beauty..." Whitney whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Faye smiled as she remembered that fateful day; the day she met Whitney.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK SORRY

Faye squirmed around, she felt a sharp pain going up her side. She tried to think about where she was or even who she was for that matter but nothing came to her. She opened her eyes and found a pair of grey ones staring right back at her. She screamed.

Faye shot up, hitting something hard with her head. When Faye's vision cleared she saw a very handsome young man on his ass, rubbing his newly bumped head.

"W...Where am I!" Faye yelled. "Who are you!" Faye tried to get out of bed and screamed in pain when she did so.

"Now, now! Hold on!" The man stood up trying to make her relax. "I'm a student doctor here... My name is Whitney and-" Just then several doctors swarmed in.

There were many chants like: "Oh my god! She's awake!" Or, "It's a miracle!"

Faye had no idea then, but her being awake, or even alive for that matter, was a true miracle.

The doctors then told her that she was in a terrible accident that had resulted in many deaths (including her parents)..._She_ was the only survivior.

Everyday Whitney came and visited her. They soon became close and once Faye was free to leave the hospital the start of a true romance was underway.

"You know something Faye?" Whitney said to her while they were in a drive-in movie theatre watching a sappy movie about love. They sat in each other's arms.

"Hmm..." Faye breathed, taking in Whitney's scent of pine.

"It's kinda like a fairytale...You and me..." Whitney smiled.

"What? What do you mean?" Faye sat up and looked at him.

"You're my sleeping beauty..." Faye felt her cheeks burning. Right at that moment Whitney leaned in and kissed her; their first kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hmph...Sleeping Beauty...What a jack-ass..." Spike huffed as soon as Ed was done telling the story.

"Damn, he's good!" Jet chuckled but immediately stopped once Spike glared at him.

Ed sighed. "Faye-Faye was the luckiest girl in the world..."

"Whatever! I could offer her more than that damn doctor could ever!" Spike scowled as he got up and made his way to his room. He needed to think about how to get Faye back. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her! He never really had her in the first place.

* * *

Faye and Whitney had fallen asleep in each other's arms that night. She woke up to find Whitney gone and a piece of paper lying where he had.

Faye gasped. "Oh, no...Please, God, not again!" Faye lifted the piece of paper and read:

_Dear Faye,_

_Went out to get breakfast. Be Back soon._

_Sleeping Beauty's knight in shining armor,_

_Whitney._

Faye let out a sigh of relief. Just then she noticed her apartment door was open. She got up and closed it.

"God, what a lazy bum..." Faye let out a breath and smiled. "Whitney."

"No...SPIKE..." She heard Spike's vioce behind her. She froze and turned to face him. "You should _really_ think about getting new locks for your doors." She was still a moment then ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She frowned when Spike didn't hug her back.

"Damnit, Spike! Why did you walk away last night?" Faye stroked his cheek. "I was worried sick..."

"No you weren't..." Spike swatted her hand away. "You know Faye...I didn't like that you lied to me last night."

"What do you mean?" Faye back away from him.

"When you said we didn't come here to have sex..." Spike glared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Spike..It's just...Whitney...And-"

"I know, I know! He was the love of your life...Ed told me the whole story!" Spike said miserably. "But, Faye, can you honesty stand here and tell me you have absolutely no feelings for me? That it's only Whitney that you want?" Spike backed her up against a wall so she couldn't escape.

"Hey!" They both looked to see Whitney standing in the door way with a bag full of food in his arms. "Get away from her! Now, I don't know who you are but you'd better leave Faye alone!"

"Go on, Faye! Tell him who I am! Tell him the truth!" Spike pushed Faye toward Whitney. He hated making her feel this way but it was the only way he could see how she truely felt.

"Whitney...I _did_ bring Spike here so I could sleep with him last night..." Faye choked on her words. "I...I was falling for him. Then he came and showed me he felt the same way and I..." Faye stopped.

Whitney put down the food and glared at Spike. "I'll fight you for her.." Whitney rolled up his sleeves.

"No...This is something Faye has to decide for herself." Spike took one more look at Faye then left.

"So, Faye, who's it gonna be?" Whitney asked with pleading eyes.

Memories played in her mind. She thought about everything she had gone through with Whitney then what she had gone through with Spike. She chuckled. She remembered beating the living daylights out of Spike. When he stopped Vicious from raping her. When they spent their time together in on-school-suspension just talking. It occured to her, then, that the memories that she and Whitney had created were great and would be with her for a long time, but the ones that she and Spike had made were better and would be with her forever...

She walked up to Whitney and placed a hand on his cheek. "Good bye...My knight in shining armor..." Leaving a dumbstrucken Whitney, she walked into her room and collapsed on the floor crying. Whitney left moments later, never to see Faye again.

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author's Note PLEASE READ:**

**Okay! So sorry about this chapter. Ugh...I HATE writing fluffs but I had to do it in order to get to the next chapter! Whew! Sorry to everyone who hates fluffs just as much as I do!**

**OH! Okay...I'm trying to decide whether or not to put a lemon in this fanfic sometime! So everyone submit a review saying whether or not you want a lemon. I'll tally it up and decide once I'm ready to start the chapter I feel will be the right time to put a lemon in. SO HURRY! VOTE YES OR NO FOR THE LEMON!**


	9. Chp 9 The Real Cowboy and His Funny Vale...

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

Lol! Well...I've been getting tons of votes that are pro-lemon! I've been racking my brain and I've finally come up with some more ideas! YAY!

**OKAY! I'm am soooooooo sorry this took forever to update but I broke my wrist and it takes forever to type with one hand plus I had major writers block!**

Oh! Thank you soooo much for all the reviewers!

Chapter 9: The Real Cowboy and His Funny Valentine

* * *

Spike looked at Faye's empty seat. She didn't come to school Monday so he kinda figured that Faye had chosen Whitney. Yet, for some reason, he didn't want to except it... He didn't trust his own judgement...He wanted to hear it from Faye herself.

The bell rang for lunch period. Spike took his tray that was loaded with some green goop that was moving.

Soon Spike realized that every where he went people were staring and whispering. Spike glared at them all then hurried to his usual seat.

Spike chewed angrily as he felt a thousand eyes on him and when he looked all the faces had smiles on them. And he knew that with every smile there lay a bold face lie.

"What! What the HELL are you staring at?" This was like some sort of dream. Some sort of horribly twisted dream!

Everyone just smiled. He looked around the cafeteria. Some of the people staring he knew, some of them he had absolutely no clue as to who they were. Then he saw Vicious. He had a frown plastered to his face.

"COME ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Spike's voice echoed...

_'This is a dream...yeah...A dream...' _Spike thought hopefully to himself.

Suddenly, Andy apeared. A smile on his face. "Spike...Everyone knows...No girl has ever turned me down..'Specially one as low as you...Why she decided she wanted you I'll never know...But you bagged Faye Valentine...Stole her from me..." Andy hesitated. "Here..." He took off his cowboy hat and placed it on Spike's head.

Spike was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Was this a gesture of love or something?

"You're the real cowboy..." Andy's smile grew even larger. He walked out the cafeteria, whistling.

And when Andy left he left a very confused, and a very disturbed Spike. Spike, the real cowboy.

After the doors shut after Andy's grand departure there was an awkward silence then chatter started and everything resumed as if nothing had happened.

Spike shook his head. His life was so weird...

* * *

Faye paced back and forth. _'Just tell him! Spike...I chose you! I love YOU! That sounds soooo stupid!'_

Faye glanced at her watch. Spike would get home any minute...

_' What am I doing? This is Spike! He probably won't forgive me! He'l probably rub it in my face and dump me!' _Faye cursed herself. _' Faye...How did you get so sad...How did you fall in love with that stupid lunkhead?' _

Spike pulled up in his car. His eyes were wide to see Faye standing in his drive way. She looked hilarious. Her hair was scruffy and her expression made her look like a fish.

Spike put on a smirk. He got out of his car and leaned against it. "Hello...Shrew..."

Faye's expression became a smirk of her own. "What's with the hat?" She pointed to the white cowboy hat that still rested on Spike's head. "Isn't that Andy's?

"He gave it to me..." Spike took off the hat and traced his fingers over the brim.

"Please! Andy gave you his hat? What do you take me for?" Faye put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever...Believe what you want to believe..." Spike just kept right on smirking.

Faye's smirk faded and a serious look apeared. "Look, Spike... About..You know...The day after the dance...Well...I...Spike, I-"

"Faye! Faye...I get it...I know..." He walked up to Faye and kissed her. When he released her he looked into her eyes. "Damnit...Faye, I get it..."

He knew why she was there. He knew it right as he saw her in his drive way.

Faye smiled weakly. She was relieved. She wasn't sure if her pride would have let her say it. She leaned in and caught his lips again.

"Valentine, you're funny..." A true smile came to his lips. "My funny Valentine..." Spike whispered then wrapped an arm around her waist and sat with her on the lawn.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Hehe! What'd ya think? Sorry it was so short...I thought I'd make this one about how Faye and Spike actually commit...Sorta...lol Well...see ya later people!

**Warning: Next chapter is lemon! you don't like it well that's too damn bad! lol just messin...**


	10. Chp 10 A Mixture of Bliss and a want for

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

Hey people..sorry this took so long..I was giving my wrist time to heal... Well now I'm in tip-top shape to type away...sooo here it is..

**WARNING: THIS IS IT! The moment you've all been waiting for! The LEMON! hahahaha! So, if you don't like lemon then don't read this chapter...I'm warning you...**

Chapter 10: A Mixture of Bliss and a want for Vanilla Ice Cream

* * *

After some awkward talking and sitting with a weird silence, they parted ways.

Spike was happy with what had happened but was confused...Now what? What was there left to do? He had saved the girl, won her over, and gotten the happy ending you'd see in one of those sappy chick-flicks that Julia used to drag him to...But seriously, what now? All those movies ended there...

Spike sighed as he looked out his window..."Damnit...This is gonna be weird..." Spike cursed.

At school people stared at Faye and Spike as they walked hand-in-hand. Faye looked back at them nervously. She hated them staring at her like she was something you would enjoy poking at with a stick

Spike grinned as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

This kiss lasted a couple minutes before Faye pushed Spike away when the bell rang.. "Uhhh..Bye?" Faye said in a strange tone.

They both went in for a hug. They accidently hit arms, pushing one another away. They tried one more time and this time succeding...Then, with uneasy smiles they sauntered off toward their classes. One with his hands half way in his pockets, the other with her arms folded behind her head.

* * *

**Spike:**

In Spike's first hour he was busy shredding his Science test with a knife. He had gotten a F. What a surprise! He always got F's. That's when old memories hit him:

He remembered Julia... She always had gotten perfect grades. She was always saying that he should try to get good grades and that he acted like a fuckin punk in class. He remembered that for the longest time she would deny that she was going out with him...His grades embarrassed her...He embarrassed her.

Spike then smiled. ';_Faye'_. He chuckled. She got grades jsut like him. She could give a damn what the hell kind of grades she got. She had no job, no ideas about going to college, and no plans for any. She was just as screwed up as he was...And, perhaps just as lazy and uncaring. And he liked that more then he thought he should.

_'God Damn I love that woman...' _Spike smirked.

* * *

**Faye:**

They spent the whole day thinking about one another, talking to eachother in the halls and during lunch, which included hand holding and kisses.

Spike had had the day pretty easy I mean, he was walking around with a smile for once. Faye, on the other hand, was a completely different story. All day she would turn and Vicious would be standing there. He was scaring her..She didn't like the fact he was watching her. She had put on that bad ass attitude when he tried to rape her but in real life she was scared of him.. She had never been scared of one person so much before... But Vicious... He sent shiver up and down her spine... He made her nervous.

She was walking down the hall to meet Spike at her locker when she was pulled into a closet. She gasped and tried her best to fight who ever it was that had hold of her. Her efforts were useless her back was against a rock-hard chest. "Hello, Faye... Nice to see you again... Last time our meeting was so short...Maybe this time...We'll have more luck." She heard the cold whisper of Vicious' voice.

Faye tried to scream but a gag was shuved roughly into her mouth.

* * *

**Spike:**

Spike pased back and forth... Faye was late... He knew she was always doing stuff like this but he couldn't help but be worried about her..

"Fuck her sorry ass..." Spike kicked Faye's locker in annoyance..

"You're still the smae...Even after all this time.." Spike stopped..and his eyes widened at the sound of this voice.

"Julia..."

* * *

**Faye:**

Tears Streamed down Faye's cheeks as Vicious awkwardly tried to take off Faye's clothes without giving her a single chance to fight back.

"You're mine... Mine..." Vicious whispered.

_'God damnit Spike where the hell are you?' _Faye cried in her thoughts.

* * *

**Spike:**

Julia ran to Spike an wrapped her arms around his neck. "Spike I missed you..." Julia nuzzled his chest.

"Julia... What... about...Vicious..?" Spike asked as best as he could without totally breaking down.

"He...He isn't the guy I thought he was... He's... not... Right..." Julia ran her fingers through Spike's hair, sending chills down Spike's spine.

"Julia..." Spike sighed.

* * *

**Faye:**

Vicious managed to get off Faye's shirt. He began tracing her neck line and down her chest with his finger.

Faye pleaded with her eyes...Vicious just looked smuggly into them as he toyed with her.

She needed a plan... She had to hit him where it would hurt. That would be her only chance.

* * *

**Spike:**

"Spike I want to be with you... I was so wrong to have left you... Please... Take me back." Julia looked into Spike's mismatched brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Julia... I... I.." That's when he remembered... "FAYE!" A wave of worry washed over him. He didn't know where she was. She still hadn't shown.

* * *

**Faye:**

Faye used as much force as she could as she tore away from Vicious. She turned and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could then when he sunk to his knees she kneed him in the face. Faye discarded the gag.

"GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!" Faye screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

With that she busted out of the closet and ran toward her locker, hoping Spike would still be there.

* * *

**Spike:**

"So...You love her?" Julia asked, a gentleness in her voice.

"Yes. She's the one for me.." Spike ran his fingers through her curly blonde locks.

"I still love you, Spike... A part of me always will. I'll never me anyone else like you." Julia leaned towards Spike for one more kiss.

Spike smurked. Then like the biggest pimp in the world her leaned in and whispered, "I know..."

With that they kissed for one last time.

And wouldn't you know... At that one last time Faye walked in the hall way...

( A/N: I can just hear the voices of everyone reading this right now, and they are all saying this, "Awww fuck..")

"Spike..." Faye whispered.

Julia and Spike pulled away and stared at Faye with wide eyes.

Spike looked at Faye with confusion. Her face was tear streaked and her clothes torn. "What the fuck is going on?" Spike asked totally forgetting about the situation.

"I should be asking you the same god damn question." Faye's voice was low and bitter. She whirled around and ran off. This was waaaaaay to much for her. She couldn't handle all this shit right now.

"FAYE!" Spike yelled after her. He glanced at Julia who nodded as if to say, "Go.."

Spike ran for life of him but there still was no sign of Faye. He went to her car and found it was still parked. He had absolutely no idea where she was.

He finally gave up after a while and walked toward his car, hoping to search for her around town or maybe at her place. He saw Faye in his car. She had broken his window on the drivers side and was now hotwiring the car.

"Faye! Stop!" Spike yelled and began running as fast as his lanky lags would take him. It was too late Faye had the car started and was now driving off in the direction of her apartment.

He looked around desperately for a moment when he saw a kid on a bike. He jogged up to the kid, pushed him off his bike and hopped on. "I gotta borrow this!" Spike called over his shoulder. He winced when he heard the kid wailing that he wanted his bike back.

* * *

When Spike finally got to Faye's apartment he found Ed and Ein outside... Faye's apartment door was open.

"Spike-person Faye-Faye's gone craaaazy!" Ed laughed as she jumped up and down.

"Ed... Go stay with Jet at my house. Tell him I own him a drink. ok?" Spike glared down at Ed.

"YES SIR! SPIKE-PERSON!" Ed put her hand to her forehead like a person in the army would.

Then Ed took off with Ein on her heels.

Spike swallow a lump that had been growing in his throat and walked in Faye's apartment. He closed the door behind him.

The apartment was trashed. The T.V was on the floor, the table on it's side, papers scattered everywhere...

Faye came out of her room. She didn't look sad... She just looked fuckin pissed.

"Faye... Let me explain." Spike put his hand out in front of him in defence.

"There'd nothin to explain!" Faye hissed. "Now go back to your precious JUUUULIA!"

CLASH! Faye threw a dish at Spike's head. "SHIT!" Spike shouted as a bowl nearly missed his head.

"I got a whole lot more where that came from money boy!" Faye screamed.

WAM! A wooden spoon nailed Spike smack dab in the forehead. "OWWW!" Spike felt a bump that seemed to be growning in the same place where the spoon hit.

"I LOVED YOU!" Faye threw a phone book that missed Spike entirely. "I trusted you!" Faye screamed. She fell to her knees in frustration.

Seizing this moment he ran to her and pined her arms down so he was on top of her. "Faye!" Spike tried to make her listen.

"I gave him up for you!"

"Faye!"

"I WAS ALMOST RAPED BACK THERE AND YOU DID NOTHING!" Faye was sobbing now and stopped fighting. "YOU DID NOTHING!" Faye screamed one last time.

"Vicious.. You were late because..." Spike's eyes became wide.

"Why didn't you come?" Faye whispered through her tears. "I wanted you to save me... Then...Julia..."

"Faye.. I'm not with Julia." Spike said.

Faye looked at Spike. "What?" She was still crying.

"We were saying... Good bye.. I... I love you Faye...I told her that.."

Faye took a moment to absorb this information... Her heart was pounding. Then in the spur of the moment Faye pushed herself up and kissed him. He still had he pinned to the ground.

Spike released her arms and was now working on getting Faye's clothes off.

**(A/N: WARNING LEMON STARTS HERE!)**

He pulled off Faye's shirt and braw and beheld her beautiful breasts. Spike laid kisses on them and on her well toned stomach.

"Spike..." Faye breathed. She let her hands roam over Spike's chissled chest underneath his shirt.

Soon they both fumbled with clothes until they were stripped down to only underwear.

Faye pulled off her black silk thong. Spike slid off his boxers and then positioned himself over Faye.

With one quick motion he thrust into Faye, overwhelming her with pleasure. They rolled over so Faye was on top.

Their motions were, at first, slow but then began to quicken. Faye's hip's lunging forward and back and up and down.

Sighs and moans of pleasure ascaped their lips. They kissed one another and grasped eachother's hips to help quicken the pace.

They called out eachother's names as they climaxed. Both falling over, neither one able to speak.

After their breathing returned to normal they smiled. "I love you..Damn I love you..." Spike said.

"I love you too, cowboy..." Faye mused as she rolled on her side and let her eyes flutter closed.

Spike wrapped his arms around her. He took in her familiar sent of ciggerette's and vanilla. And for that second he felt the greatest mixture of pure bliss and a want for vanilla ice cream.

* * *

**Author's note!**

**HAHAHAAH! SOOOOOOOO.. what'd ya think? I kinda wanted to make the lemon a bit better but uhh I'm already over stepping the boundaries..**

**PLEASE DON'T REPORT THIS! I WAS JUST DOING WHAT MY PUBLIC ASKED ME TO DO!**

**NOTE! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE ONE OR TWO MORE! SO! You'll have to wait and see! HAHAAH**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Author's Note! Plz Read

**A/N:**

**Ok...OK! I know! the lemon sucked! it's only cuz I edited the crap out of it! I'm scared to death it'll be reported! If u guys want the REAL lemon then email me at or just review saying u want the REAL lemon! Don't forget to include ur email address!**

**OH YEAH! And the next chapter will be better then any other! mwahahahahahaha! so be patient! It's almost done! **

**Later peeps! **


	12. Chp 11 Stupid Lunkhead

The Love of An Outcast

By InuYoukaiNeesan7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in any way... DARN!

**Hey I just got back form vacation so yeah...I couldn't write but as soon as I got home I cracked down!**

**Oh...and I decided that this would be the last chapter!**

Oh! Thank you soooo much for all the reviewers!

Chapter 11: Stupid Lunkhead

* * *

Faye's eyes fluttered open. Everything that happened the night before replayed in her mind. A smile spread across her face. She turned to see Spike with his mouth wide open, snoring, drool trickling down his cheek.

Faye looked around her apartment... Damn, it was a mess.

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. _'God Damn this'll be fun to clean...'_

Suddenly hands gripped her ass like an iron vice. She shrieked. "Morning beautiful..." Spike breathed in her ear.

"Get your hands off me!" Faye pushed him away and glared at him.

"That's not what you were saying last night..." Spike smirked.

"I'm not your whore." She turned her nose up and closed her eyes in a snobby way. "I have my dignity."

Spike just stood there still nude. What Faye didn't realize _was_ that she was giving him a nice view of her body. His eyes traced every inch of her body that was exposed.

"Fuck you're so hot..." Spike pushed her back against the wall.

"Oh no! Not again! Not when you're treating me like this!" Faye tried to push him away. She glared in to his eyes that were dancing with a playful fire.

"Faye.." Spike whined like a puppy while he nestled her neck. He turned his gaze back to her green eyes.

Faye stared at him in amazement. He was still horny! "You pig!" Faye whispered. "Let him in bed with you once and he thinks you'll do it anytime!"

"Ouch...That hurt!" Spike teased.

"That's it!" She pushed him away with full force, knocking him to the ground. "A stupid lunkhead... That's all you'll ever be!" Faye laughed as Spike blinked dumbly on the ground.

Faye put on her clothes after a long, hot shower. She locked the door in case Spike still felt naughty, of course.

She came out of the bathroom doing her best to dry her hair with her towl. "You're turn.." Faye threw him a clean towl.

"Wanna join me?" Spike smirked. She could tell he was just kidding.

"Will you just go? Damn!" Faye yelled as she threw her towl at him.

* * *

Spike turned on the water. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face.

He was trying to play the funny guy this morning but now he would have to be serious.

Vicious.

What was he to do about Vicious? He didn't want to just beat him up. He wanted to kill him. His blood was boiling with anger. He had tried to rape Faye now on two occasions. He'd have to pay.

_'Man. What the fuck is his problem?' _Spike thought to himself.

He didn't know why the hell Vicious hated him so much. He thought, at first, it was because he had Julia and Vicous was in love with her but that couldn't be it. If it was then why would he want Faye so damn bad? Nothing made sense. Nothing about Vicous _ever_ made sense.

* * *

Spike, of course wasn't the only one to want pay-back. Faye wanted to crush Vicious now more then ever. So, while Spike was still in the shower she snuck away, carrying with her a knife. She wasn't dumb enough to go to a guy who tried to rape her without _some_ kind of weapon. Only dumb-asses in movies did that.

Faye looked through a phone book until she found Vicous's address. She frowned. She wasn't really sure what she would do... She just knew she wanted to get revenge. If she waited, then Spike would get there first.

Faye drove up Vicious's drive-way in Spike's car. She had stolen it again that way even if he did try to come after Vicious he wuld have no way of leaving.

She waited a few seconds then sighed. She looked down at the steering wheel. She glanced upward only to be surprised by Julia standing next to the driver's window.

Julia smiled. "Come on in. Vicious isn't here."

Faye eyed her suspicously then got out of the car.

She walked into the house. It was dimly lit and small but sort of cozy in a weird way. She also noted everything was boxed up. Some one was moving.

"Want some coffee?" Julia held out a mug for her. Faye took it and thanked her.

"What's going on? Are you leaving?" Faye asked with a strange urgency in her voice.

"Yes. We are both leaving. Vicous and I, that is." Jula sipped her coffee.

"But why?" Faye stared down at her mug and the letters on it that spelled out "Peace".

"This place is great. I mean, I've lived her all of my life. It's been my home forever. But... This." She spread her arms and gracefully pointed around the room. "This house is not a home. This town is not the right place for us."

Julia paused for a moment. She put down her mug and stared down at her hands. "When you left... And Spike chased after you Vicious came from around the corner... He was crying." A tear escaped from Julia and streaked down her cheek. "I saw him cry. I have never seen him cry."

**FLASH BACK**

"FAYE!" Spike yelled after her. He glanced at Julia who nodded as if to say, "Go.."

Julia watched as Spike ran after Spike, her heart heavy. Suddenly her attention was brought to Vicious who stumbled around the same corner Faye came from. She glared at him but her face softened when she saw his face. His face was tear-streaked and he was shaking.

"Julia..." He said in a heart-shattering voice. He ran rather clumsily to her and wrapped his arms around her. Julia's eyes were wide. "Julia what is wrong with me? Why am I so messed up? Why can't I just let go? I hate it. I hate me!" He sobbed into her shoulder. "I have to leave. I don't care where we go but I can't stay here. Please, Julia, come with me. God, what the hell is wrong with me!"

"Gods... Vicious what happened!" Julia held him and tried to calm him like you would a frightened child.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He told me how he had tried to rape you.." Julia winced. "Twice."

"Where are you going?" Faye now felt pitty. Pitty for the man who had tried to rape her. Now he didn't really seem that scary. He now seemed like a child.

"We don't know. Where ever life takes us. Right now I think we just plan on traveling. Getting Vicious's mind cleared. He needs this." Julia wiped her tears with a napkin.

Faye nodded. "I understand."

"Can- Can I tell you something?" Julia asked with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah." Faye answered.

"I thought I was in love with Vicious a long time ago. I realized a few days ago I wasn't. And that he never loved me either. But... But when I saw him crying." She paused. "When I saw him crying I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to do everything in my power to help him. To save him. And all I can do is hope that he will some day return that love. And I know that even if he doesn't I will stay by him."

Faye looked upon Julia with deep admiration. Never in her life had she met someone like this. She now saw why Spike was in love with her at one time.

"I wish you the best and all the luck in the world. I think you can save him from whatever it is he thinks is wrong with himself." Faye whispered, putting down her coffee mug, getting up, then walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Faye. Please. Take care of Spike." Julia called after her.

Faye opened the door. "I will. Thanks for the coffee." And with that Faye left. And even though they never saw or spoke to eachother ever again and they had only sopke once they held a great respect for one another.

* * *

Spike got out of the shower only to find the vixen gone. He ran outside, hoping to see Faye out there.

_'Damn it she took the car again!' _Spike kicked himself.

Spike sat down and dialed his phone number to his house. Jet picked up.

"Hey..." Jet said.

"Hey." Spike answered back. This was their ritual way of greeting eachother.

"What's going on? What happened? Why didn't you come home?" Jet asked.

"Well... Vicious tried to rape Faye again..."

There was a brief pause. "Damn bastard."

"I know. I don't know what the fuck his problem is. There is always shit wrong with that guy."

"What else happened?" Jet's heart thundered with anticapation... This was like some kind of soap opera.

"We... Uh.. Well... did _it_." Spike rubbed the back of his head.

"You did! Ha ha ha ha! That's maw boy!" Jet praised him.

"Right yeah well whatever. I got out of the shower and she was gone."

"Aw. Not good." Jet said. "It's never good when you just got done fucking and the girl is gone."

"Well... I've gotta go look for her." At that moment Faye came in. "Nevermind. She's here. Call you back."

Before Jet could say good-bye Spike hung up the phone.

"JUST WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Spike hovered over her.

"Julia and Vicious are gone." Faye looked into Spike's mismatched eyes.

"They are?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Vicious has decided he wants to leave. Julia wants to go with him." Faye's tone was serious.

"I thought they were over... That he wasn't who she thought she wanted." Spike argued.

"Julia changed her mind. She saw him through new eyes." Faye put her hand to Spike's cheek.

"That doesn't make sense. That was the point she made to me! She saw him for who he was. And she hated him!" Spike continued to press.

"You could hate someone from one perspective but love them from another." Faye then captured his lips in her own. "Spike. I know you love her. You'll always love her. And no matter what you do she'll always be a part of you." Faye didn't know how the hell she was suddenly sounding so mature and wise. It was kind of scaring her.

"Have you been reading a book or something?" Spike's eyes squinted and it made him look very dumb. He poked her head.

Faye's eye brow twitched. She hit him over the head and wrestled him to the ground. "You're lucky you're cute!" Faye said as she put him in a head lock.

He smiled then turned the tables and was now pinning her to the ground. "Why is that!"

"Cause you're a dumb ass!" Faye lunged forward and continued wrestling him.

He ruffled her hair so it stuck up. She gave him a death glare. "JERK!" She yelled.

They kissed. "I love you." Fay breathed in his ear, making him shudder.

Spike smirked. "I thought I was just a stupid lunkhead and that's all I'll ever be!"

Faye paused a moment. "Look, you may be a stupid lunkhead but, damn it! You're my stupid lunkhead!" She leaned forward and captured his lips. God how she loved those lips.

And from then on they lived happily ever after. Well... As happy as those two can be when they're together.

See ya Space Cowboy

* * *

**A/N! My last Author's Note... This is sad! NOOOOOO Well... I hope you liked it. I really liked making this fanfic! Remember if you want the better version of chapter 10 review saying you want me to send it to you and your email address.**

**Love everyone thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews! Every one of them was appricitated! Bye for now!**


End file.
